BOUNDARIES
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: -Abandoned-
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thank you to thefifthealice for being my beta reader! I hope you feel much better soon._

* * *

><p><strong>BOUNDARIES<strong>

_Chapter One_

_..._

Am I a bad person for being here? I told myself no, because I don't like to think of myself that way. The laughing soldiers before me, acting so carelessly and as if war didn't matter to them, haunt me. Am I really like them? I watched the tea in my cup ripple from the vibrations in the loud room.

"Ey man, you sure you don't want any beer? All that tea is gonna turn you into  
>a Jap!" Mikuo joked, nudging my side as the room burst into laughter. I ignored their comments, as usual.<br>"I'm underage," I simply stated. Mikuo gave me a look of distaste and slid the bottle of smelly alcohol over to me anyway.  
>"You're in the military now, it doesn't matter. C'mon, have some fun while you can." The strong smell of alcohol made me want to vomit but I smiled and thanked him anyway.<p>

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." I announced. A few men nodded while  
>the others just continued telling their war jokes and "how many Japs I killed last time" stories. I felt sick.<br>I sat on a small wall of extra sandbags that happened to by lying around and  
>watched the green leaves rustle in the light breeze. It was so hot that even the breeze seemed to burn my skin.<p>

I was stationed on a small island of Japan, which was barely large enough to be considered an island. It was our current camp ground, as tomorrow we'd be invading the Japanese military base of Hokkaidou. If the mission goes successfully, we'd have completely overrun the base and Team 5 would take out Northeast Honshu. By then, South Japan would have been completely defeated and Japan would surrender, the emperor being imprisoned in the US. I took a deep breath and cradled my head in my hands.  
>I never wanted to be here in the first place.<p>

Just a few weeks ago I was fifteen year old Len Kagamine, an average high school student. Once I turned sixteen I'd been forced into the U.S. military, not having a single say in the decision. My mother couldn't do a single thing, just left with my little brothers at home to pray I'd come back. I never wanted to attack Japan, or any country for that matter. I never wanted to kill anyone or watch my companions die. And I most definitely never wanted to be here, on a deserted island in a hidden military camp with a bunch of experienced, racist solders. Dell and I are the youngest and least experienced, with us not even knowing how to hold a gun properly until three weeks ago. Dell quickly fit in with the others though, being the joking type with a relaxed aura. I can't joke around and call people "slant eyed rice eaters" like Dell. But he's always been kind to me, and he's an overall good guy.

I stilled and my breath stopped when I heard a rustle other than the wind. I subconsciously reached for the pistol in my holster and slowly stood. It was silent for a moment before the same sound echoed through the small jungle again. After pinpointing where the intruder was I quickly reached for what I  
>guessed would be an arm and pinned him- "Gomenasai!" her to the ground.<br>I was shocked to see a Japanese girl with blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes around my age under me with her hands in a defensive pose. As frightened as she probably was, she still looked amazingly beautiful, like an angel. Her hair was shoulder length and she had a large white bow in it along with small clips holding back her bangs. Her skin was pale, but in a healthy way and it looked stunning with the yellow and white kimono she was wearing. My mind raced as I debated whether to release her or use her for forced questioning as I was directed to in training.

...She was much too adorable for the latter.  
>I pushed myself off of her and placed my gun back into the holster before helping her to her feet. "Sorry..." I mumbled, temporarily forgetting she was Japanese. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked at me with an extremely confused expression and I racked my brain for some sort of phrase I'd learned in my short classes of basic Japanese.<br>"Uh, eigo ga wakarimasu ka?" (Do you understand English?) I asked, uncertainly, hoping I pronounced it at least half correctly.

My heart nearly stopped when she laughed, her bow twitching from the movement. It sort of reminded me of the bunnies my little brothers caught and begged to keep years ago. "Watashi wa sukoshi wakarimasu. Gomenasai." (I understand very little. Sorry.) She bowed  
>slightly in a really cute way and I felt my cheeks heat up.<p>

"Nihongo ga... wakarimasen...?" (I don't understand Japanese) I more asked than announced.  
>She laughed again and grabbed onto my hands which nearly gave me a heart<br>attack. "You undastand a little if you speak, yes?" She said in English. I couldn't help but to smile and nod, enjoying the feel of how soft her hands felt on mine. The world seemed to fade into a distant memory while I was with her. However, the realization I was only a few short meters (yards) from a group of men that wouldn't hesitate to kill her, as innocent as she was, brought me back to reality. "What are you doing here? What's your name?" I asked.  
>She replied slower than when I spoke in Japanese. I guessed it took her a while to translate in her mind what I was saying then to try and remember what she knew in English and what it meant. "I live nearby and I decide to explore. My name is Kagamine Rin." I glanced from Rin to the campsite and back uneasily, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.<br>"You shouldn't be here, it's..." I paused, searching for what to say. I couldn't tell her the truth, could I? How would she react? She'd probably tell someone, and who wouldn't? "It's...not safe for you," I finally decided.  
>She tilted her head to the side. "Doushite?" (Why?)<br>"It's just not." I was about to push her towards where she'd come from when she grabbed the sleeve of my white T-shirt.  
>"Will you talk to me again someday?" She asked, her pleading eyes seeming to stare into my soul. I couldn't possibly deny that.<br>"Of course."  
>And she left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thanks again for helping me so much thefifthalice. ^ ^_


	2. Chapter 2

****_A/N: I'm so sorry thefifthalice, I couldn't wait for you to reply! T_T I was so anxious..._

_Thank you for all the good reviews, they made me so happy. ^^ A lot of you said it was an original plot though I think it's a little like Prisoner/Paper Airplanes... but I can't explain because that's lead to spoilers of Rin's cancer-I MEAN RIN TOTALLY DOESN'T DIE OF CANCER AND LEN DOESN'T COMMIT SUICIDE! (Seriously though, Rin doesn't get cancer... maybe XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>BOUNDARIES<strong>

_Chapter Two_

_..._

I hummed a random tune to myself as I walked down the street in a slow pace. Life had been good so far; the mission had been delayed for weeks, maybe months, and I became in charge of supplies—which meant I could spend all the time I wanted out on the streets on Tokyo buying instant ramen and booze for the guys and not get called a "wannabe Jap pansy".

Despite all this good, there was still that girl I'd met occupying all of my thoughts. I'd started thinking of her at random times and during training. Then it became dreams at night. Now it's gone so far as I can't stop thinking about her at all. I daydream of her, dream of her, think of her; I may as well breathe her. Yet, I haven't seen her since that day, exactly two days twelve hours and forty six minutes ago.

I think I'm officially obsessed with Rin.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" The clerk called as I entered the small shop. "Ohayo gozaimasu." I replied.

"Ii odenki desu ne?" (Nice weather, huh) She asked with a smile.

"So desu ne." I replied back, purchasing the fruit I'd originally come for. As I did so, I couldn't help myself from taking note that she was quite a bit taller than Rin.

Her hair wasn't as shiny and her skin didn't look as soft either. Ugh, I've been comparing every girl I see to Rin.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." I half-mumbled as I left the shop. I really need a mental doctor or somethi-

"Nee!" (Hey)

My eyes widened and shock and I almost broke my neck turning around at the familiar voice.

Rin was smiling and waving for me to come over, wearing more casual of clothes than when we first met consisting of a yellow tunic and black shorts. I'll assume she likes the color yellow a lot.

"Rin, I didn't think I'd really see you again!" I couldn't really contain the excitement in my voice no matter how hard I tried. Rin giggled and pulled onto my arm, pulling me inside a rather large grocery store.

"You're shop?" She asked in her uber-adorable accent.

"Ha, I'm shopping, yeah." I replied, following her into the store.

The floor was covered in bamboo and thick red mats and multiple lanterns hung from the ceiling with gold kanji.

Rin pouted at me for correcting her but quickly smiled afterwards. "This is my grandmother's shop, you can get everyting you need here for free~!" She span around childishly and reached for random packages of rice and onigiri off the shelf and handed them to me.

"I think I already have everything anyway," I declined. How could I tell her the "family I live with" would immediately dispose of anything Japan-related…

"I was just heading to the park anyway." I suddenly decided, hoping she'd be interested in tagging along despite I'd be scolded for being late…

"Aw, but it free and we have lot extra!" She whined, placing the bag of rice back on the shelf.

"May I come with you?" Rin pleaded innocently. I chuckled and adjusted my bags to give her my hand. She smiled and took it, only to cling to my upper arm a second later. She's so cute...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed/I updated fast enough! Sorry it was so short, I'm trying to build up to the important chapter ahead. ^^;;_


	3. Chapter 3

**BOUNDARIES**

_Chapter Three_

_..._

I woke to the dark of our sleeping quarters (a few thin mattresses connected as bunk beds by non-sanded wooden posts) as usual. It's depressing around here 24/7. Cardboard is taped over the "windows" (holes in the walls more like) to avoid drawing any attention or looking habitable, as we were supposed to be here secretly and not look whatever the general thinks is "suspicious"._ A concrete slab of a building in a clearing on a previously deserted island isn't unusual at all,_ I thought sarcastically.

I sighed as I stared longingly at the pieces of brown cardboard covering the only source of light in the room besides the digital clock with "7:00" blaring on the screen.

I used to hate late morning sunlight and now I'd die for it, which I  
>technically will be.<p>

I stopped myself right there before I got really into the thought of death and war. The mere thought of blood makes me nauseas and terrified. I shouldn't be here at all. Sixteen year old boys should be at school joking around in class and spending their weekends with their mothers and two little brothers, not in a place like this. "Think of it as you're answering the call of your country," my mother had said with tear streaked cheeks and a fake smile as she held on tightly to my little brothers as if they'd suddenly be forced the same fate as I. That moment will probably forever be etched into my memory. She was so, so strong. I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time because of this. Relieved she could act strong for my little brothers, who had no idea what was going on at the time, but disappointed that she could soeasily pretend to be alright when I'm forced into such a condition.

How are my brothers doing now?

I suddenly yawned and stretched my arms, popping a few joints from the long night of uncomfortable sleep and depressing thoughts. I swear those mattresses are just hay and canvas.

After a cold shower (our resources were limited) and a new change of clothes I left for the kitchen. I wasn't surprised in the least that I was the first and only one there. Everyone else somehow managed to be lazier than me. I yawned and began to prepare breakfast for everyone; despite it was Nero's week to  
>cook. A few minutes after the bacon was placed into the pan, they began to wake up and lazily stumble into the kitchen. I smiled to myself in accomplishment. Waking a tired, hung-over military squad within five minutes without the mentioning of nude women. Amazing.<p>

We were all seated at the dining room table eating (Mikuo more like devouring) when the usual quiet, observant captain Ted spoke. "We have about three weeks left," he thought aloud, referring to how the mission was delayed several hours before we were to leave. The reasons were unclear but nearly everything was hazy in this war.

My mind began to drift off to Rin against my will.

"Are you all prepared?" He asked with an amused expression, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I knew he wasn't just wondering if his team was okay with it, it was directed towards Dell and I, the younger ones. Dell answered first with weary smile and I just gave a subtle nod. There was an uneasy silence that followed; everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, it suddenly becoming more real. This is really going to happen.

It sunk in for a while until Nero fortunately interrupted everyone to ask for our dishes.

After breakfast I decided to wonder around Japan for a bit. I took a small ferry to the main island, Honshu, since it was so close and the only place that wouldn't bore me to death. Everyone seemed especially busy today, and I soon realized why when "MONDAY" was written in bold letters on one of the electric billboards.

I took a moment to sit at an unoccupied bench and watch everyone so busily running around. Nearly every man wore a business suit and had a professional looking suitcase while a lot of the women were either "geisha" I think the name is, or were in casual dresses with their market's logo and information on them.

One woman in particular, the one in a casual housewife outfit, reminded me of my mother. She had two small children around my brothers' ages on each hand and had a very mother like, comforting aura about her. I felt the urge to speak to her, but I knew it was stupid. _She isn't your mother_, I reminded myself. It was painfully bold.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As usual, thanks to Eukari-KIip (previously thefifthalice)!_


	4. Chapter 4

**BOUNDARIES**

_Chapter Four_

_..._

_Rin POV_

I sighed as the cool breeze brushed across my face. Around this time is when the students seem to be having so much fun, talking about the Natsu no Hanabi, Summer fireworks. I overhear them talking about it all the time, and I can hear the fireworks sometimes when the party isn't so loud. I long to stand with friends and watch wear pretty yukatas like everyone else, but my father would never allow it.

"Rin!"

_Speak of the Devil…_

I turned around to see one of the many maids bowing deeply, slightly out of breath from running. "Your father would like to talk to you about the celebration in two days."

I nodded and followed her into my father's study. He was always either reading or at work, sometimes he slept, but rarely. His job is supposedly very important to Japan but I don't agree. Murderers aren't important to anything.

"Sit," He said plainly not looking up from his book titled "War Tactics III" at all. I sat down as told and patiently waited for him to say something.

"Megurine has already picked out your yukata and your scheduled fitting is at 5PM, but I need to do something for me before that."

"Yes father?" I asked with slight sarcasm.

"We need a few things from the market," I immediately perked up at this. The times I could leave the mansion were rare and short lived, so I cherished all chances. _Maybe I'll see that boy again… _I blushed and quickly shook the thoughts from my mind. He never even told me his name, I shouldn't think about him so much.

"I trust you can do that." He added, eying me with suspicion. I glared back, knowing he was referring to how I'd snuck out of the mansion to visit Obaa-san last time. I nodded stiffly.

"Here," He tossed a small piece of paper at me and I frantically tried to catch it, ending up failing.

"I expect you back by four forty-five."

I didn't have enough time to reply as I was already at the door.

* * *

><p>"Wryyyy~!"<p>

I giggled childishly and twirled around in the grocery store, not caring if people were staring. Everyone knew who I was because of my father, so they couldn't do anything.

I skipped over to the canned goods section and grabbed some chicken broth then pirouetted to place the can in my cart. I kept giggling as if I were crazy to the next aisle.

I was about to leave after realizing I was in the wrong aisle when I saw a male a bit older than I reaching for a can of tuna. He was surprisingly short for his age, almost my height, but nearly everyone had trouble with that shelf so people usually didn't touch anything up there. I guess he's a foreigner.

I walked next to him and stepped on to the second shelf so I could reach the top shelf. I grabbed the can he was trying to get then hopped down.

"Here, it a little hard for us shorter people." I said in English guessing he was from the West because of his odd clothes. Actually, his clothes were a lot like that boy from before's… He might know him!

"Thank you." He smiled, taking the tuna.

"You look a lot like someone I know… Does the name Len sound familiar?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I have an odd feeling I do know that person, but I've never heard the name before.

"Can you describe?" I asked, struggling for the English words. He nodded before looking away thoughtfully. Then I realized how odd he really did look. His hair was a darker shade of blonde than mine and his eyes were a darker blue but he had identical clips in his hair to mine.

"Well… he has like the same shade of blonde hair as yours and the same eye color, he wears his hair in this weird ponytail-thing and he's even shorter than me…"

"Oh, I do know him! We've met before but he never told me his name." I replied.

He laughed and held out his hand.

"I'm Rinto."

I stared at him with confusion for a second before he suddenly bowed saying "Ah, sorry, forgot". I giggled and bowed as well. He really is a foreigner.

"I'm Rin."

"Ooh, our names match!" He announced with a laugh. I ended up talking to him for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ooh, is this a love triangle starting to form I see? Review and tell me if It should be a love triangle or not!_


	5. Chapter 5

**BOUNDARIES**

****_Chapter Five_

_..._

_3rd Person POV_

It was about 8:30PM at the small island when Rinto had finally come back from shopping. No one questioned it but he received multiple skeptical looks, most were too drunk for even that.

Rinto set down the two small bags of groceries before walking directly over to Len, who was staring at the drunken men is disgust from across the room.

"_So…" _Rinto drawled, excitement poorly hidden on his face.

Len merely raised an eyebrow at the fellow soldier before his gaze returned back to the now vomiting Mikuo.

"I met Rin today."

Len's eyes immediately snapped back to Rinto in shock before quickly becoming angered and dragging the boy out of the room and to their sleeping quarters.

"What! How? And don't say something like that so suddenly in front of everyone!" Len shouted, shaking Rinto by the shoulders who looked genuinely scared.

"Alright, alright, chill out. I was just shopping when she helped me with something and mentioned she knew you." Rinto explained, purposefully leaving out the detail that _he _had initially asked her about Len.

Rinto couldn't help but to notice the gleaming look he couldn't quite place in the shorter blonde's eyes. Somewhere, deep inside, Rinto felt a rage burning and threatening to overtake him completely. But it was only a small flame.

_For now._

"How is she? Does she look healthy? Did she ask about me?" Len asked in rapid-fire mode. The flame momentarily brightened with a snappy "she's fine".

A sudden tense air filled the room before Len spoke again.

"You can't tell _anyone _about this, alright? Not a soul!" He ordered with a sense of authority although he was the "shota" of the two. Rinto's flame left forgotten as he nodded and promised.

The two left the room with light conversation on random topics, unaware of the pair of teal eyes watching them with distrust.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I know, it's really short. But I have my reasons. I couldn't continue with my plan without that cliff hanger at the end. I'll make it up next chapter, okay? ;)_


End file.
